Micah Feldsparson
Appearance Dark skin, Silver hair, scar across entire face disrupting her beauty. Strangers are often repelled by her race but drawn to her beauty. Her dress and scar let people know she is a fearsome barbarian, so although she is beautiful and kind, people are nervous around her, assuming she is unpredictable. Dress: Leather outfittings with fur adornments. She is not from a rich family, so she doesn't have jewels, but like all Drow elves, she covets these things. Might be able to compel her to do things with promise of beautiful jewels/jewelry. Personality Wise (she's 238) but not well-educated. She misuses large words often, but she has good intentions so people often do not correct her. They perhaps make fun of her behind her back. She feels guilty for her people's savagery, but she also mistrusts most elves due to her background. She's trying to get over her prejudices for the sake of her dead wood elf friend. Quick to anger, especially if people smack talk dark elves (besides Lolth) and wood elves. Be careful not to send her into a RAGE. Relationships Estranged from family and other dark elves, but she has growing alliances with the high elves and wood elves surrounding her home city of Menzoberranzan. She is distrustful of strangers because she never knows who is a spy for Lolth and who might kill her on sight for being a dark elf descended from Lolth's people. Abilities and Powers Drow Elf Magic--Dark Spell and Fairy Light Spell (use once a day) Great Ax Rage--use once a day History Mica Feldsparson hails from the underworld city of Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders. The citizens of Menzoberranzan famously worship the spider goddess Lolth, inheriting from her the dark magic that allows them to cast Drow spells with ease. She is the daughter of Dresmorlin and Nedylene Feldsparson, ruthless barbarian fighters recruited to Lloth's cause. Although the Feldsparsons are not wealthy, they are feared among those who have witnessed or heard of their battles. When common folk/elves/etc. who live near Drow Elf civilizations hear the name Feldsparson, they run away in fear. For countless generations, the Feldsparsons have been fighting an epic war against the high elves for their land. Drow traditionally resent the high elves, and the city of Menzoberranzan is no different. Mica grew up to believe in the evils of the aboveground elves and has carried her prejudices with her throughout her life. As a child, Mica enjoyed exploring the caverns of her people alone. One day, she happened upon a young wood elf ensnared in a spider web close to the mouth of a cavern. At first, Micah took pleasure in watching the young elf, whom she was taught to think was evil, squirm in vain. As she grew closer, however, she realized the child was crying. Feeling a sense pity, Micah grew confused and inched closer to the child, who looked to be about her own age. Mica began a tentative conversation with the young wood elf, named '''Casnia, learning the two young girls and their people weren't so different after all. They formed a close bond that day as Mica unraveled her from the web and the two promised to meet in secret several times a week over the coming months. ''' Mica often snuck out to play with/learn from Casnia and her people after training with her father and older brother, Erebfar, in the barbarian ways. She became sympathetic to the wood elf cause and the woodland animals over the next year. One day, as Mica snuck off after their training, Erebfar decided to follow her. As he spied on his younger sister living in harmony with the (perceived) evil wood elves, he flew into a vicious rage, attacking Casnia and brutally murdering her. In her grief, Mica banished Erebfar from her sight (she couldn't bring herself to kill her own brother) and remained with the wood elves. Mica's family swiftly disowned her so as not to seem sympathetic to the wood elf cause. Mica lived for the next year with the wood elves, gaining their knowledge of the forest, the high elf ways, and their politics. Together, they planned a successful rebellion against Lolth's forces, who were encroaching on the land and becoming tyrants, slave owners, and bullies to the less powerful wood elves. As the wood elf army began planning an attack on her home city, Mica felt compelled to approach her family one last time to try to reason with her regarding the folly of their territorial/ethnic cleansing wars. When they refused to hear her out, she was once and for all forced to abandon her home in the underworld. Her alliances shifted, and her heart grew hard against her brother, father and mother, and all those who claim to follow Lolth. Recognizing Mica's power and influence among the wood and high elves' growing armies, Lolth's followers plot to assassinate her and/or meet her in battle. Mica is forced to flee the rebellion, which begins to crumble without her help. As her family was quick to disown her as a traitor, her father Dresmorlin even claims that if he ever meets her in battle, he will not hold back against his only daughter. Lolth's followers hold nothing but malice and wrath for their once prized fighter. While in hiding, Mica began to hear rumors of a great, dark, beautiful barbarian warrior fighting for the wood/high elf cause against the tyranny of Lolth's followers. A mythology has been building momentum around her, and many elves and people who live or are familiar with forests will have heard her name. Often, when more educated elves/common folk see her, they suspect she is the famed folk hero Mica Feldsparson they've been hearing about. It is rumored Mica will face her former family/people in battle, once and for all bringing an end to Lolth's tyranny against surface elves. High elves that recognize her often pledge their loyalty to her cause and ask how they can help her in her quest to take down Lloth. In front of her traveling companions, Mica downplays her role in the revolution or pretends to not be who the elves say she is. She thus is not quick to tell strangers her real name and is distrustful of strangers without knowing their goals and intents. On her travels, Mica hears of Lockwood Lake and how anyone who comes here can fight their heart's desire. Hers is to form alliances and friendships in this area to bring back with her to battle against her former family. She hopes to form alliances with people in this realm to protect her from Lolth's wrath, but she fears Lolth's spies/assassins may have followed her to this land to squash a new rebellion before it begins. Although Mica is now a fearsome warrior/barbarian fighting on the side of the land elves, she still carries prejudices with her. She still sometimes thinks of other races as inferior to elves. When she meets any non-Drow elves, she distrusts them, assuming their prejudices will turn them against her noble cause. Although she has plans to one day face Lloth in battle, she is not conceited or self-righteous. She sees herself only as doing what is right and "good". She wants to live up to be the kind, fair person her wood elf friend Casnia thought her to be. She does not see herself as a hero or a savior. Her quest is a personal one, and she does not try to recruit others to her cause without first forming a deep friendship with them. She would not ask others to die for her or her cause. Trivia Category:People Category:PCs Category:Molly Category:Fated Ferry